1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, in which a plurality of semiconductor units is provided and non-defective ones are selectively connected among the plurality of semiconductor units, and relates to methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because semiconductor devices using SiC are more excellent in high-voltage, large-current, and high-temperature operations comparing to those using silicon, they have been developed for applying to electric-power semiconductor devices. However, because it is difficult to produce SiC wafers having less defects comparing to silicon wafers, large-current semiconductor devices that need a large semiconductor chip area are difficult to be obtained. Therefore, in an SiC wafer, a plurality of semiconductor units (hereinafter, simply referred to as units) such as Schottky diodes are formed to have an area in which a certain production yield can be secured, and segmentation is performed so as to configure a single SiC chip using the plurality of units. A method is disclosed in which, in the SiC chip, an insulation layer having apertures reaching Schottky barrier electrodes of the units is provided, so that the Schottky barrier electrodes of defective units among the plurality of units are insulated by coated insulator, and a metal layer provided through the insulation layer becomes external output electrodes and wiring layers of the units, so that only the Schottky barrier electrodes of non-defective units are connected in parallel with each other, to obtain a large-scale semiconductor device in high yield even though an SiC wafer having many defects is used (for example, referred to as Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 111,759/2004 (on page 1).